Vocaparings! Choose your one-shot!
by Little Night Sparrow
Summary: Have a favorite paring or a song that you want made into a fic? Request here and I'll create it! accepting Vocaloids, Utauloids and Genderbenders.
1. Visions Unseen

**Hey, so I've always wanted to have a one-shot collection like this, so I finally started one! Send in your requests with your pairings, song choice, etc., in your comment, and ill will create one for you!**

**Rules:**

**It does not matter to me whether the pairing is straight, yaoi, or yuri, however I DO NOT WRITE M RATED MATERIAL! **

**If it is a song fic (which is optional by the way), make sure it either has English subtitles somewhere or a PV that can actually tell the story.**

**It doesn't matter if it is vocaloids, utaus, or genderbenders, however, I prefer no incest.**

**Have fun coming up with requests!**

**Thank you all, Little Night Sparrow**

**Chapter One: Unseen Visions**

**Paring: Rinto X IA**

**Genre: Romance and Fantasy**

**`v`**

Red suited him. From the scarlet liquid that drenched his scythe to the blood that dripped from his claws, it was like that beautiful color was created only for him. The tips of his shoulder-length blond hair was stained in the same red blood, making him look even fiercer. Pushing his golden bangs away from his icy blue eyes, he grinned, revealing two long, thin fangs. Two pointed ears revolved toward the fire in front of him as his long tail wagged in delight of the destruction in front of him.

For he was Rinto, the bloody wolf who slayed thousands just for the fun of it.

Before him, the entire village was burning, as vile smoke rose from the houses as if it was a dark prayer stretching towards the heavens. The Okami, which was what the wolf demons were known as, howled his twisted happiness to the red, red, moon, dyed with the red blood of those terribly pitiful victims. Before him was the corpse of a man, stained with that beautiful color, deep cuts still wet and shining crimson, deep cuts made even worse by Rinto's scythe. The dead man's green eyes were frozen in shock, as if confused why he was chosen to die.

Well, that was one question for which Rinto could provide an easy answer. He was a mortal. Human. He _deserved_ to die… for reasons unknown. He was to ease Rinto's hunger with that fresh, red blood.

Cracking his neck, the Okami walked further into the village, adrenaline rushing through his veins as he looked for another innocent to kill. _Crack_, Rinto could hear a stick break as he passed a narrow alley way between two of the blazing houses. _Crack…_A bone this time. Someone must have gotten here before him. He momentarily frowned, but the frown morphed into a devilish smile again: there was enough for everybody.

Trying to hide in the shadows that danced in the wolf's gaze, his vision sharpened and more defined in the night, a little girl with black hair cowered as she hung on to the wall behind her, her knuckles gripping the fragile plaster so hard that they were white and her fingers bloody and scratched and scraped. It was no use. Rinto could literally feel the fear pour off of her. He didn't even need his eyesight to determine where the little girl was, that pitiful little being who couldn't fend for herself, who hide behind Mommy's skirts and Daddy's robes for far too long. The youki chuckled as the little girl's eyes opened wider, paralyzed, her face as white as her knuckles with fear.

"Don't hurt me," she whispered, her hushed voice not without a raspy, metallic quality. "D-don't. Don't come any closer. I… I… I will…" Her panicked eyes told him everything, that she didn't have a plan behind her.

She scooted away from him as far as she could until her back slammed into another wall, forcing her to expel the breath that had been caught in her lungs.. A corner. The two walls joined at the ends. A shower of plaster fell, raining on the two figures in the moonlight. Rinto stood in front of her, a sadistic grin twisting his handsome face into a grotesque mask as he slowly raised his clenched fist until it was hovering right above her head, as if he'd crush her.

But he didn't. Rinto opened his fingers, one by one, with deliberate slowness. Warm, red blood, from his last kill, dripped onto the girl's face, the droplets slowly rolling down her cheeks as if tears of blood. Her father's blood had become her tears.

The girl's eyes followed his every move. Poor thing. That vision must be stretched to exhaustion now. But it didn't matter. She'd die soon, anyway.

"Perish, human," he muttered more to himself than to the terrified girl, as he swung his hand down, his claws aimed at her throat.

His murderous hand never came in contact with the human. Someone, faster than even his eyes could follow, swooped up the girl in its arms and seemed to disappear behind the Okami's back. Spinning quickly, his gaze found the interrupter.

It was a girl about his age, wearing a long white dress that reached down to his knee. Moonlight reflected off of her gold hair, the same color as his, as her pink highlights burned as the fire that cackled around them. That gold hair was so gold that it was almost silver, the moonlight making it glow. The salty rage inside pooled and flooded from her sky blue eyes, streaking down her cheeks. She would have been beautiful if not for that hateful scowl that would have chilled a regular mortal down to the bone. Her eyes never leaving him, she began to chant a mantra, her voice a husky hum of melody. The little girl in her arms shuddered once before her eyes closed as her breathing slowed as she was soothed into a deep sleep. A few more lines from the blond newcomer caused a golden bubble to surround the girl, translucent but unbreakable. Placing the bubble down carefully, the blond turned her attention back towards the yokai, now greatly amused.

"_So_, you're the one who dared to even decide destroy my village, aren't you? You demon!" Her voice spat out the same venom that he contained in his fangs: physically nonexistent but _there_, ready to strike like a whip to the feelings.

"Ay," Rinto smiled, ready for a new game. A new idea came to him, and he added tauntingly, "And are you going to stop me? Or shall I slay even more of these worthless beings?"

He did succeed in vexing her even more. "As goddess of this village, I will make you pay for their deaths!" she shrieked, making signs quickly with her hands. Suddenly, a golden sword appeared in her hand and she charged at her foe.

Perfect! Another game. The best consolation prize when one could not take the life of a little girl, such a lovely victim, who would scream and cry in torture.

Rinto laughed as he swung his scythe, his blade clashing with hers. But she was unnaturally strong, pushing her blade free before striking again at a lightning-fast speed. This was not an enemy to mess with—but that only made it even more fun! Rinto blocked each thrust expertly, laughing wickedly as the adrenaline took over his entire body.

The goddess, like any other, was able to read her opponent's moves if they weren't too fast. So analyzing this as they thrust themselves deeper and deeper into combat, a new plan popped into mind. Suddenly, the goddess faked a slash, and instead jabbed at her opponent with her blade, catching Rinto off guard—but he was having too much fun to realize, until too late. The blade penetrated Rinto's defenses, the cold metal swinging through his clothes before biting deeply into his skin. The golden blade slowly slid out, leaving a hole in the wolf's abdomen as he stumbled to the ground.

Red. Blood. Red blood. Pools of them. Spots appeared in his vision as his eyesight drained away, horror making him sick to the stomach as his own life trickled out of him.

"How…"

Even wolf demons were hurt when their abdomen was pierced. Rinto's eyes were starting to close, his body covered in the glistening, beautiful red, so peaceful, so mellow, so vibrant, and yet so deadly. "Who… _are_ you?"

"Remember my name, demon, that I am IA, the goddess of visions, and you are conquered!" she snarled, glaring at the wolf in contempt.

"IA, that's a pretty name," he said softly, rolling the name over his tongue, before fading into utter darkness.

`v`

When Rinto came, the first thing he realized was that he was still alive. No longer could he smell smoke and feel the flames lick his tail and ears, but the air was cool and clean, like he was inside a house. Using one muscular arm, he threw back the white sheet, revealing his change of dress. His black kimono, which was stained with blood, was gone. In its place was a pair of white yukata pants while his torso was bare. Around his middle, where the sword had stabbed his body, someone had wrapped clean white bandages to take care of the blood oozing from it. The Okami tried to push himself up on his elbows to get a better look, but fell back in agony, gasping from the intense pain. One of the sliding doors opened at the noise. It was IA. Her white flowing dress was replaced by a fairy pink yukata and white sandals. Rinto noticed that one of her hands was bandaged, but he decided it was none of his business. IA glared at the wolf, who glared back before she stooped down to help him with his bandages.

"Ow, get away from me, torturer!" he shouted as he winced from the pain.

"Stop whining, dog!" she snapped back, determined not be bullied by the larger. "You're lucky that demons like you are great at healing quickly, or you would have been dead by now! Be grateful that I took the time to heal you! (It was ironic, really, that she'd do so.) Yuki, bring me that soup!"

The little girl that Rinto vaguely remembered, with black ponytails, nervously peeked from behind the door. After being beckoned by the goddess, she gingerly entered the room, shuffling her feet. Quickly, she handed the bowl to IA, and turned back to look at the yokai. When she realized that the crimson eyed wolf from last night was staring at her, the little girl squealed and sprinted out the room.

"What's her problem?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Her problem!? That's the same girl that you attacked last night!"

"Oh, she looks different in the daylight," he commented. IA sighed.

"Just shut up and eat the soup, demon."

Rinto realized just how hungry he was and licked his lips, reaching out toward the bowl. She slapped his claws away. "Put your hands down. Even with your healing abilities, you're in no shape to be feeding yourself." Gently, she helped Rinto sit up, and spoon-fed him the warm liquid. His icy blue eyes were narrowed, observing his opponent-turned-nurse. Though she acted like she hated him, she was gentle, making sure that he was in no pain. She was such a great nurturer to have in such a critical time of need. Her bandaged hand lay on her lap as she tried to feed him with her other hand. When IA had finished feeding him, she grabbed the bowl and started to leave.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked her. When the goddess didn't reply, he continued. "Why are you taking care of me? Why didn't you kill me?" The blond girl stood silent for a moment and then answered, not bothering to turn around.

"Because I had a vision, demon. The vision said I needed you alive." then she slid the sliding door closed, so there was a barrier between the goddess and the tired Okami.

"She smells good," he sighed, and fell asleep.

`v`

Throughout the next few days, Rinto slowly gained back his health. For the first two days, the wolf demon was confined to his room, as the time slowly ticked away. On the third day he was able to get up and explore a bit. He quickly found out that he was not in a house but a shrine. He also found out that Yuki, the little girl, was a temple girl, rescued by the immortal goddess after her parents died at his hands. Sitting crosslegged, he had watched the goddess all day as she conversed with those who worshiped her. All the anger and rage that IA displayed towards the Okami disappeared when she was among her worshipers. Even in the dead of night, when all humans sleep, Rinto could hear the goddess in the next room; fervently speaking mantras in order to see an individual's future.

When the wolf could move freely, IA started to spend more time with Rinto. Though the blond still could get on his nerves with her short temper, he was starting to feel differently about her. Her long blond hair shaped her face, giving her a gentler look than most of the other deities the Okami had ever run into. Something seemed to be changing. He was becoming gentler, even gentle enough for Yuki to approach. Danger no longer gleamed in his eye, though he still wasn't ready to give up his destructive ways. But whenever he looked into that pair of blue eyes, eyes that sparkled like a pair of aquamarine gems, he wondered if he could really be happy spending the rest of his days here. Even when he tried to erase these thoughts, they seemed to stick to his mind, replaying over and over. And so, they followed the same schedule, day in day out for almost a week. The golden sun had barely risen, and all three residents of the house were still sleeping, when divine visitors appeared in the shrine entrance.

"IA, where are you?" a girl screamed, her voice echoing throughout the shrine, waking up the sleeping blond boy.

"Shut up Mizki, it's too early to be yelling!" her companion complained loudly, her voice traveling through the thin walls. Rubbing his eyes, the wolf stood up, trying to get ready. He quickly changed back into a kimono that IA had provided for him, before brushing out his long blond hair, the tips still stained from the blood of those he slain. Sighing, he pushed open the door, to see IA and the two visitors. Both of the visitors seemed to be goddess themselves. One bounced up and down on her heals with her black hair flying, unnaturally happy at such an early hour. The other had a blank expression on her face, her white long hair covering part of her face.

"Sister, is it true that you are keeping a demon?" The bouncy girl asked excitedly "Why ever would you do that?"

"Ugh, Mizki you're too loud." The blond rubbed her head. "What business is it yours what I do?"

"IA, you know that demons are dangerous," the white-haired girl said. "You shouldn't fraternize with beasts! That's why your hand is bandaged, isn't it!?" Mayu pointed at the girl's still bandaged hand. "The fire he created burned your hand!" IA pushed her hand behind her a she angrily responded to her sister.

"Whatever, Mayu, you two can go back and leave me in peace!" IA began walking back toward the shrine. She froze as all three girls saw the wolf.

"So you do have a demon!" Mizki squealed. "You must be in love to have hidden him all this time!"

"What!?" IA shouted, her face turning red. "Please think before you say something so foolish, Mizki!" However, Mayu had an entirely different response. Chanting a mantra, a golden naginata appeared in her hand, which she aimed at the demon's heart.

"Run demon, before I cut you down!"

The wolf held his ground, smirking, increasing the white headed goddess's rage. "Fine then, _die_!" she screamed, running forward to slay the Okami. But she pulled up short as IA jumped in front of the demon.

"Mayu, I told you what I do is my business, now put up your weapon!" The blonde goddess commanded, to which her sister complied, but not without a glare at the now laughing demon behind IA.

"See I told you. You were in love!" Mizki chirped, dancing around the pair gleefully.

"Wha… _what…_ I told you I'm…" she began her face again a bright red. She was interrupted as the wolf placed his long, strong arms around her, bringing her back close to his chest and placed his chin on top of her head.

"Yep, you guessed it." He winked at the noirette as he held IA close. "Now would you two mind leaving? IA and I would like a little private time together."

"Of course!" The goddess of love squealed. "Come on Mayu; let's leave these naughty two to play!" Grabbing the still scowling goddess' arm and disappearing, Mizki ran off to somewhere even IA wasn't sure of. When she was sure her two sisters were gone, IA pushed the wolf away, her face twisted with rage.

"WHAT THE HECK?! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?" She shouted, her face turning red

"Well, it made them leave, didn't it? You should be thanking me!" He answered, taking enjoyment in the blush that covered her expression.

"Thanking you? _Thanking_you? You idiot, don't do something so foolish! You are impossible!" she yelled as she stomped off toward the shrine. Rinto stood outside alone, bringing his hands to his face, the hands that had held IA even if was only for a few seconds.

"They smell good, just like her…"

`v`

That night, he couldn't sleep; he was too excited from the earlier events, even though his outside demeanor was calm. The wolf blood in Rinto's veins hummed through his body, demanding violence to calm his Youkai nature. Breathing deeply, he fought against the urge to kill everything in his sight. Instead, he decided to go sit under the moon, since tonight he knew he wouldn't sleep. Creeping through the house, he tried his hardest to not wake the two girls. When he arrived outside, he was surprised he wasn't the only one awake. IA was outside, her figure bathed in moonlight, as she carefully hand-watered a large vine that curled around a trellis and bloomed white, bell-shaped flowers from which nectar dripped in abundance. Since her back was turned toward the shrine, she hadn't noticed the Okami, who moved like a shadow to hear the girl talking to her flowers.

"Idiot Demon! He does such rash things, but he doesn't seem to be flustered by it at all!" she fumed. "Like when he stares at me with his big blue eyes, or offers to hold something and his hand brushes mine. It's just so aggravating! For a second, I thought he was serious, when he told Mizki and Mayu that we were in love, but that's just another half-truth… How have I allowed myself to fall this far!?" She mumbled through her hands, which now covered her face. "I've even lied, saying that I had a vision that I must keep him alive, when really he's just mumbled up my mind, making my heart beat so fast that my visions are just static." The blond goddess sighed, and turned around as if to walk to the house. Then she saw the Okami, standing only a few feet away from her. "Rinto, I, um…" her voice broke off, as she looked down, not wanting to look the Youkai in the face. He silently crossed the expanse between them, using one of his hands to push her chin up, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"So if you didn't have a vision about me, then why did you save me, even after I burned your hand?" he asked her gently, looking down at the bandaged hand.

"Because…" No. No. It was too hard.

She broke away from him, but he followed.

"IA, why?" he said, this time his voice a little more demanding.

"I've fallen in love with you." After this sentence came, other slipped out just as easily. "I'm sorry I've kept you here, you're free to leave now." Her voice broke as she tried to pull away and hide. But he grabbed her, embracing her tightly as he nuzzled his face into her long blond hair.

"But why should I leave?"

"Because you're a demon, and I'm a goddess. It's your nature to destroy just like it's mine to create and save. There's nothing holding you back, just me, a pathetic goddess who thought she could go against the rules."

"What makes you think I haven't fallen for you as well?" He whispered. IA pulled back looking at his face to see if he was mocking her. But there wasn't anything mocking in his countenance as he leaned towards the goddess, letting his lips brush hers, gently at first, and then more passionate, as each immortal allowed their true feelings to show. The moon hung in the air, shining down on such an unnatural love, as two separate hearts, one pure, the other corrupt, became one.

**`v`**

**Well, did you like it? Please give me feedback! And remember to request for your own one shot!**


	2. Rain Cloud

**So I, Little Night Sparrow, have returned with another chapter! This one goes out to PandaPuppet, my first reviewer. This one took a long time trying to complete the female protagonist in third person since the suggestion was that she be depressed. And then I came up with the suprising simple idea of doing it in first person! Well anyway, please let me know what you think! And remember to review and ask for your own chapter**

**Chapter two: Miss Rain Cloud**

**Paring: Yuma X Gumi**

**Genre: Romance and Comfort/Hurt**

`v`

My older brother once asked me what my favorite thing in the world was. It was the night before he left for college, before he left me stuck here. Escaping the confines of the house, we laid side by side on our almost completely flat roof, gazing at the stars. I tightly held his hand, like when I was a little girl and was afraid to let go. I knew that this moment was only temporary, that Gumiya would be leaving in the morning, and I wouldn't be able to go with him.

"My favorite thing…" I faulted, slightly embarrassed. "Is you, Oniichan" I mumbled, happy that the night sky would hide my reddening cheeks. Rolling over on his side, my brother smiled at me, pulling me closer to kiss me on the forehead.

"I'll miss you too Gumi" he told me gently "Hey this is for you, I was going to give it to you tomorrow, but I guess now's fine" Gumiya let go of my hand to fish something out of his pocket. The silver rectangle seemed to reflect the light of the moon as he put it in my outstretched hand.

"Your I-pod?" I asked confused. "But you love your music" I said trying to give him back his precious object.

"Hey it's a loan, alright? I'll be coming back for it, so make sure it's in good shape, ok?" He teased as I laughed. "Because the next time I come back, I'm bringing it and you with me! We'll have a house in a nice neighborhood where you can go to a good high school…" he left off as we heard the chaotic noises from inside our home, the sound of our parents fighting. "And you won't have to be around all of this violence anymore" he finished, his voice now serious.

"Alright, I'll be waiting!" I smiled widely, at that moment happier than I ever been in my life.

That day was five years ago. I never saw my brother again. I never saw him alive that is.

`v`

There's nothing like headphones. You just put them in your ears, crank up the volume, and tada, no more irritating people.

"_Hey is that gloomy looking girl?"  
"Her? That's Gumi Nakajima. I'm surprised you haven't heard about little Miss Emo"_

Another good thing about earphones is that they can go so loud, that it practically drowns out everything: voices, thoughts, emotions. Everything gets pushed out of the way in the place of the music. Because that's all that matters: the music. That and not having to listen to the idiots at school.

"_What's her problem?! Is she trying to get pity or something?"_

"_If she is, no one's falling for it. Who would like to be around a depressed girl all the time?"_

"_Yeah, it's not like she has any friends, and none of the guys will talk to her"_

"_That's kinda sad…"_

"_Yeah but it's her fault._

Here's another fact about headphones: if you have a pair in, most people will just leave you alone. So there are no annoying conversations that I have to deal with. If I close my eyes, I can almost pretend I'm somewhere else, anywhere else than this school.

"_Hey watch where you're walking idiot!" _

"_You might as well save your breath Merli, That's Nakajima, the creepy depressed girl. When she has her earphones in, she can't hear you."_

"_That's really Nakajima?! From everything I heard I thought she would have dyed black hair and put curses on people"_

"_Don't be fooled by her appearance. I've heard if you get too close to her, something bad will happen to you. Plus, you don't want to make her angry, or she'll beat you till your about to die!"_

"_That's scary Lapis…"_

If anyone saw what crap I had to put up with every day, they would understand why I hate this hellish school. I ignore the glares and glances as I sit in my seat, the window seat at the back of the class, just as the final bell rings. This place may be truly horrible, but thankfully I have earphones.

"Miss. Nakajima! How many times have I told you no earphones in class?!" A woman screams as she yanks the cord coming from my I-pod, hurting my ears in the process. Rubbing my ears, I glare up at the angry woman standing in front of me. A pair of raging red eyes hid behind her chin length chestnut hair. Her busty frame blocked out the sight of the students watching behind her, snickering at me.

"Too many to count, Meiko-Sensei" I recited, for probably the thousandth time that year. I was getting ready to get told off by the furious Sensei, when the sound of the door getting thrown open echoed across the room.

"Mr. Yamaha, are you late again?!" Sensei yelled at the newcomer. I peeked around her shoulder, trying to see who it was, then wished I hadn't. It was a very tall guy, his body slender, but muscular. Shocking pink hair desperately tried to escape his beanie, as he obnoxiously yawned, slowly blinking his large yellow eyes. It was Yuma Yamaha, one of the most popular boys in this stupid school. Not that he cared. He could have been the dictionary definition for high school delinquent. He rarely came to school, got into fights constantly, talked back to the teachers, but somehow almost everyone idolized him.

"Hey Sensei, sorry I'm late" he told her nonchalantly as he strolled to the only available seat at the back of the class, the seat next to me. I look at Sensei's face as he walks past her. To say she was enraged would have been an understatement. Comparing her to an erupting volcano that wants to destroy everything in her path was a much better comparison. For a second, it looked like Meiko-Sensei would be able to hold it in. That is until she saw the pink haired boy's headphones.

"No Headphones!" She screamed, yanking his off as well, as she threw both of our pairs into the garbage can. Taking a deep breath, Sensei tried to calm herself down. "Ok class, now please turn your algebra books to page 147…"She started as I zoned out, watching the wind blow through the trees. Suddenly I felt something lightly tap my shoulder. Turning around, I came eye to eye with Yuma.

"Hey girl, do you have a pair of headphones" he whispered, staring me down with his weird yellow eyes.

"No, she took mine as well" I said frowning, before turning back to the window.

"Hey Rain Cloud, what are you so grumpy about?" He asked his whisper painfully loud. Rain Cloud, really!? Is that the best he could come up with?!

"Don't call me Rain Cloud" I growled, showing him my best glare, the glare that could send other students scurrying for cover.

"Pft" Yuma put one fist over his mouth, as his body shook.

"Are you…Are you laughing?" I asked, shocked.

"Miss. Nakajima and Mr. Yamaha, is there something you would like to share with the class?!" Sensei shouted across the room at us. "No, then kindly shut up!" She ordered before turning back to the class. I turned my attention back to the window, wishing this day would just hurry up and end.

`v`

"Your face ticks me off, you freak!" Cul yelled at me, her voice grating against my ears. I hate her. I hate everyone like her. I was feeling proud of her bloody nose and her bruised arms. If this had been a one on one fight, I would have easily won, but Cul never corners someone alone. No, she always has lackeys with her, and even though I'm pretty good at fighting, I can't take on four girls by myself. Lily, a tall girl with long blond hair, was on her hands and knees, looking like she was about to puke, while Mizki stood nursing a black eye, her glasses laid shattered on the ground, and Tei groaned about her twisted ankle. I wish I could beat them all senseless, but I can barely breathe, my lungs nearly bursting.

"Finish her Cul!" Mizki cheered a sadistic grin on her face.

"Die loser!" The redhead screams as she brings her fist up. I can't move away in time, my body is too tired from the fight. Closing my eyes, I ready myself for the impact, hoping that I don't lose consciousness. But the punch never came. Cautiously opening my eyes, I start in shock to see who is standing in front of me. Yuma Yamaha, the delinquent, is holding Cul's wrist. Why is he protecting me?!

"Hey, It's not fair to fight four against one" he reprimanded them, almost like he was teasing them.

"What the heck! Let go" Cul yelled, trying desperately to escape his grip, but to no avail. Getting bored, he pushed her back, knocking her into Mizki, both of them tripping over the still puking Lily.

"Get out of my sight, or I'll use this next time" he announced, his earlier teasing look now gone as his hand patted his wooden katana attached to his belt.

"Fine, but watch your back Nakajima!" Cul spat as she dashed off, her lackeys trailing behind her. I brushed myself off, as I slowly stood to my feet, griping my side. Spinning around he looked at me, his eyes serious as he brushed a lock of pink hair away from his gold eyes. For a second, I feel a strange tightening in my chest.

"Wasn't I great?!" He smiled widely, laughing foolishly. Wow, that feeling was short lived. "Shouldn't you be thanking me now, hey Rain Cloud?"

"I told you that wasn't my name, it's Gumi Nakijima" I shouted, seriously ticked. "Plus I didn't need your help!" I lied through my teeth as I slowly stood up, wincing as my left foot touched the ground.

"Hey, that's not something you should say to your rescuer" he whined. "Especially since I was really cool, just like a guardian angel or something!" He said, puffing himself up with pride.

"You, an angel, yeah right!" I laughed harshly. "Just leave me alone you freak" I shouted. Without looking back, I turned around and started to limp home.

`v`

You know, whenever a supernatural anime is on and they talk about the gate of hell, it's always black and scary, covered in bones. But I believe I have seen what Hell's door really looks like. It's my front door. I stare hard at the door knob, trying to force myself to grasp it. Summoning all of my will power, I squeeze the handle and turn it, walking into my home, my nerves tight with apprehension. Stealthily, I creep towards the kitchen, hoping to find something edible to take into my room. The lights are off in this little room, but I could guide myself around the kitchen with my eyes close. Opening the fridge, I rummage around, hoping to find something good, when I hear a noise behind me. Quickly I turn around, almost bumping into my mother, as she smirks down at me, her breath reeking of alcohol.

"Your back, Gumi" she slurred, wobbling to and fro. Part of me is filled with pity, seeing my mom like this, but part of me is filled with disgust, though I am careful not to show my emotions on my face. "Won't you be a dear and go buy your dear mommy some more beer?" She asked, trying to persuade me.

"No, I won't" I answer cautiously, knowing what her reaction was going to be.

"What!?" She shouted, her emotion changing from a giddy drunk to an angry one. "I am your mother and you will obey!" She screamed, piercing my ear drums as I ducked the beer bottle she threw at me, the glass shattering on the fridge. Slipping on the yellow liquid on the ground, I curl up in a ball, as my mother repeatedly kicks me. The broken glass underneath me cuts into my arms, my legs, my face.

"Stop it!" I gasp out as her heel makes contact with my ribs, causing me to lose my breath.

"You worthless child!" She screams, as the door behind us slams open. Suddenly a fist comes in contact with my mom's face, knocking her to the ground. Above her stands my father.

"Sonika, you wretched drunk, look at the mess you made!" he roars, pointing at the glass and alcohol spilled on the ground, but not at me. "I work hard all day, and you waste all my money on this crap?!" He shouted, punctuating his sentence with hard kick as my mom sobbed. Then he turned his attention towards me. "And you brat" he sneered. "I had to go and talk to your teachers about your grades and how you keep getting in fights. You have any idea of how angry I am right now?! You were never as good as Gumiya!" He howled, going to kick me as well where I lay on the ground, but I rolled out of the way, jumping up as I ran to my room, locking the door behind me.

Even with the door closed, I can still hear my parents fighting, the sound of breaking glass echoing throughout the house. I sink to the floor, physically and emotionally exhausted. Tears flow down my face, mixing with the blood that still ran down my cheeks. Silently I cried myself to sleep, wishing that my brother was still here.

`v`

"So you think you can get away with calling your little watch dog help you?!" Cul shouted. Her fist pounded into my side, causing me to drop to my knees. My body is spent from yesterday and I can barely breath, but for some reason, I don't really mind getting beat up. Maybe the pain will just help me forget. Or maybe I'll just die here. That wouldn't be to bad, since then I will get to be with Gumiya again. For some reason, I don't feel really scared anymore.

"What the heck is she doing?!" Mizki shrieked. "First she gets all sad and gloomy, and now she's smiling while we're beating the heck out of her!?" She screams as she swung her bat across my shin. A second later Tei's elbow smacks my jaw and Lily pulled my short green hair hard, yanking my neck back. As I blacken out, I hear one word being shouted.

"Gumi!"

`V`

The first thing I realize when I awoke is that my head isn't on the cold hard ground, but rather on something warm instead. I feel a hand stroking my hair and it feels so good, that I keep my eyes closed for a moment, wishing this feeling wouldn't end. Keeping my eyes closed, I tried to push myself up, but fell back in agony, causing me to open my eyes.

"Stay down, your hurt" Yuma said gruffly, his head hanging over mine as I saw my reflection in his golden eyes.

"Why are you here?" I asked confused.

"Because you apparently can't take care of yourself on the streets" he snorted, teasing me.

"Yes I can" I pointlessly argue back, making my head ache. He's silent for a moment and then asks a question, his previous playful voice gone.

"Hey, where did you get all of these scratches on your face? Is that why you wear your hair in your face?"

"I, I fell" I tried to lie, looking away. "It's nothing" I finish, hoping that I convinced him. When he didn't respond, I looked back, shocked to see his expression. It was mournful, as if he was disappointed that I hadn't told him the truth.

"I should probably go now" he said, waiting for me to move.

"Wait!" I say quickly, and then regret it.

"What?"

"Um," I begin blushing. "Could you please not go yet?" I say embarrassed. "I don't think I can move yet"

"Sure" he smiled, his golden eyes gleaming, his fairy pink hair somehow making Yuma Yamaha the delinquent, look like an angel.

My guardian angel.

`v`

Yuma has been coming to class every day now. He also sits next to me every day. It's been three weeks since that last fight, and though I tried to get rid of him, preferring to be by my own, he won't leave. He even walks me home after school so I won't get bullied again. I don't understand him, but for some reason, that's ok. I can't remember that last time someone talked to me at school or anywhere in fact. I didn't even notice that I no longer wore earphones everywhere anymore.

"Hey Rain Cloud, what are you thinking about?" A familiar voice awakens me from my daydreams as I wait for class to begin.

"No-nothing!" I lied, slightly embarrassed. I sit straighter in my desk, as Yuma puts his head on the desk, his face facing mine.

"You're lying again" he stated matter of fact.

"No I wasn't" I argued, knowing that my face was starting to turn red.

"Yes you were. Were you thinking about me? Do you like me Rain Cloud?" He asked, his golden eyes glowing as his lips turned up into a slight smile. I feel my heart beating uncontrollably as I lose the ability to speak.

"um, uh, um…" I stutter. Why do I feel like this? Why can't I control myself? Crap why am I so nervous?!

"Haha, just kidding" he laughs, his eyes crinkling up in amusement. "Like you would ever have a crush on anyone, Rain Cloud!" I turn my face away and stare out the window, trying to hide my countenance. Yuma continues to laugh for a few moments, and then stops when he realizes I'm not laughing as well.

"Hey Rain Cloud, are you ok?" He asks, his voice sounding concerned, though I can't see his face so I don't know for sure.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I lied. I can't look him in the face, or he will see my tears. I hear him to start to get out of his chair, and I quickly stand up. "I'm not feeling well; I think I'm going to go home." I said as I quickly walk past him.

"Ok, then let's go" he replies, as I sense him starting to walk behind me.

"No, I want to walk by myself. You're too troublesome to be around." I tell him as I run out the door, pushing past the entering students, knowing that I will probably never be able to talk to him normally again.

`v`

I lied. There was no way that I could go home like this. These past few weeks had become my sanctuary, but now I wasn't sure where to go. I ended up wandering around the city for hours, ignoring those around me, my thought on only one person. How had this happened? Why was I feeling this way?

"Are you ok, miss?" I hear someone ask me.

"Wha, what?" I turn my head up quickly, realizing that I have been crying. But when I realized what color the stranger's hair was, I start to cry even harder, as I run away from the confused woman. Though the two didn't look alike any other way, that one similarity that woman and he shared was enough for me to remind me of him. That same beautiful pink hair. Yuma was all I could think about. His golden eyes that took his breath away; that smile that made my knees weak. Painfully I realized what was wrong with me.

I'm in love with Yuma

`v`

Without realizing it, I had found myself at familiar looking stone. Gracefully jutting out of the ground, it was engraved with a name so similar to my own, Gumiya.

"Oniichan," I mumbled under my breath, my tearful eyes gazing over his tombstone. "I'm really sorry, but you can't be the only one I love anymore" I admit to the grave marker, wishing I could get a response from him. I wish I could see Gumiya jealous or acting over protective, though I know he would be happy for me. "I know it's a different type of love, but you're not the only person in my heart"

"Then whose the other one, Rain Cloud?" a quiet voice behind me asks. Spinning around, my face is now only a foot away from his, his golden eyes mesmerizing.

"Yuma!" I manage to gasp out, trying to step back, but he pulls me closer, his face now merely inches above my own.

"I've been looking everywhere for you?!" He said angrily. Do you have any idea how upset I am?! What if something happened to you when I wasn't there?! Don't ever do that again!" He finished, out of breath. Sighing, he continued in a calmer voice. "Why didn't you tell me your brother died?" He asks slowly, his breath warm against my ears.

"I'm sorry…" I began, but didn't know what to say next. How can I explain?

"From now on, I want you to tell me everything" he said before I could finish, while pulling me into an embrace. "You can tell me how you feel or what's bothering you. You can trust me" he said, his fingers tracing my jaw bone, and then moving to outline the scratches on my cheek and fore head. "I will never hurt you Gumi" he said gently, leaning back so he can lightly kiss my forehead.

"Yuma!" I gasp out; my mind is spinning as I felt my heart beat so fast that I thought it would explode. My eyes well up with tears, but for the first time, they are not bitter ones, but rather sweet, happy tears.

"Hey, you never answered my first question?" He said smiling a mischievous smile. "Who is the other person in your heart, Rain Cloud?!" Yuma teases, reverting back to my nickname.

"Um, It's you" I say shyly, my face burning with embarrassment" it burned even more when he started to smile widely.

"Hey Gumi, I have a secret for you too. I love you" he whispered, his eyes full of emotions. At that moment, I did something I haven't done for years: I smiled. Before I could say anything, he leaned in, his lips brushing mine. Yuma kissed me gently, as if he didn't want me to be afraid. After a while, I leaned back and looked him in the eye, smiling widely.

"I love you too Yuma" I announced happily as I kiss him, catching him by surprise but he quickly kisses me back, this time more passionately. For the first time since that night on the roof five years ago, I no longer feel alone. Instead I feel our two hearts beat as one.

`v`

**Notes**

**Oniichan is informal way of saying older brother**

**Since I felt like Megpoid wasn't a proper last name for Gumi (since it sounds to robotic for a normal highschool girl) and Yuma doesn't have one (Since Roro is fan-made and don't even suggest vy2 as one) I decided to change it up a bit. For Gumi's, I used to last name of her voice provider. Yuma's voice provider has not been given out to the general public, so it was much harder to decide for him. I ended up going with Yamaha, since it's the company that created him, and it's a normal sounding Japanese name.**

**Please let me know how you liked this chapter!**

**Thank you again, Little Night Sparrow**


End file.
